


Rafael Casal and His Best Friend’s Unusual Relationship (Lin-Manuel Miranda & Daveed Diggs Poly)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Daveed Diggs - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fandom, Rafael Casal - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @/locke-writes:Since your back I’m gonna request a little thing from you. Lin or Daveed. You pick (or both because polyamory). And how they help trans!male reader who feels dysphoric (because I have been and it sucks)again. i. i didn’t write the whole request. i’m sorry. i’m gonna do another one with lin helping trans!male reader because. i just started writing and didn’t stop. - eword count: 1353warnings: none





	

Three months into your first poly relationship Rafael Casal sat you down with coffee in your hands and one of your boyfriends behind the two way glass, rapping faster than your heartbeat. You knew what was coming- the obligatory best friend lecture and interrogation but what made it worse was a sound mixer was in the room, pretending he wasn’t listening.

“Daveed hasn’t told me much about you,” Rafa cocked an eyebrow and sipped pointedly on his coffee, reminding you of the character he played in his space webseries. “Just that he met you through Lin and, well, now that you’re all dating.” The sound mixer, behind you, choked a little bit and you threw him a reproachful look over your shoulder.

“Yeah,” You stalled, trying to find the answer Rafa wanted, “Um, I met Lin first and started dating him but then I met Daveed and- I don’t know, it’s hard to explain, Rafa.” You shrugged, smiling softly at Rafa.

“And they were roommates, right?”

“Oh, my God. They were roommates?”

Startled you turned to the sound mixer who was gaping at you and Rafa and a heavy blush rose up your face, weighing you down until you were almost hidden in your seat. Rafa, however, came to your rescue with a scowl and a wave of his hand.

“Yo, no offense my man, we aren’t paying you to meme it up in our conversation. Daveed’s gonna be pissed if you mess up this track.” Rafa’s terse tone made the mixer turn back around and Rafa leaned closer to you so your conversation wouldn’t be heard anymore. “Anyway, weren’t Lin and Daveed roommates for awhile at the beginning of Hamilton?”

You sighed and nodded, sipping on your coffee before you launched into the first time you met Daveed, nearly two months into your steady relationship with Lin.

_It was nearing the tenth date in two months, and that’s when you knew that you liked Lin enough to be in it for the long haul. When you had told him that, brazened by a little alcohol, Lin had become giddy and took you home to… Well…  And it was when you had gotten to his apartment, kissing him softly in the kitchen, that you had met Daveed. Immediately, just like with Lin, you were taken. Guilt followed you for days until Lin sat you down and confessed…_

_Well he confessed he was taken with Daveed as well, that something about the other man that lived with him. Lin confessed that he felt nothing but guilt and that’s when you felt relief roll over your entire being. “Lin,” You had said, “Lin, hey, calm down baby, maybe we should talk to Daveed…”_

Rafa leaned forward, eyebrows raised, coffee squeezed in his hands, “You’re kidding! What did Daveed do?” You grinned, looking at them man Rafa mentioned over your shoulder- he was still laying down his words over the beat you had helped him create.

“He freaked the fuck out,” You laughed, “Of course he did. We were like, the golden couple in his eyes, Rafa, and suddenly we both wanted to date him at the same time. What would you do?” Rafa leaned back and nodded, thinking for a bit.

“I, actually, have no idea what I would do. I’ve never… Actually thought about it. So, like, what do you do when you go out on dates?” Rafa’s question prodded another story you had, a story about the first date you and Lin ever took Daveed on. _At first it was awkward, especially when the waitress asked what kind of table you wanted - a table or a booth. You had thought about it a little bit and it was hard to fit three people into one side of a booth but it would feel like an interview if you would split it two to one._

_So you stepped forward, between Daveed and Lin, and told the waitress you wanted a table. That way if anything got awkward you could shuffle the chairs around and the restaurant you were at had circular tables, anyway. As she had led you to your table you prayed everything would work out. You sat first, giving both Lin and Daveed the opportunity to pick where they wanted to sit and who they wanted to sit by._

_Lin chose to sit next to you, but leave room for Daveed between the both of you, and Daveed then chose to sit opposite of Lin, just close enough to take your hand if you wanted to. You smiled at the tense boys, feeling the same tension in the pit of your stomach, as well._

_“Hey,” Lin drew your attention by taking your hand, smiling softly at Daveed over the table, “Why are we all so strung up? We’re all friends here, right?” You squeezed Lin’s hand and then held your other out for Daveed to take, the man pale as a ghost, eyes as wide as if he had actually seen one as he looked down at your hand. Slowly, shakily, Daveed let his fingers twine with yours. He let out his breath, eyes straight down at the table, before he smiled softly at you, and then at Lin, and then at the waitress when she came to take your order._

_She gave a funny look at first, the three of you holding hands, but took your order anyway. If you remembered anything from your time as waiting in restaurants (and you did) you three would be talked about in the break room or the the kitchen. That didn’t matter because when she turned and left you kissed Daveed’s and and then Lin’s before settling down, curling in on yourself. It was like your first date with Lin all over again - you were jittery and nervous, both of your boys feeling the same. Lin was more talkative, he always was, and eventually with your coaxing Daveed loosened up and ended up holding Lin’s hand across the table, eating and grinning and joking with the both of you._

“Wait- you took Daveed out on a first date with Daveed while Lin was there?” Rafa looked confused, “Shouldn’t you have gone out with him separately?”  
  
“Rafa, we’re all dating. I’m not dating Daveed and Lin separately, I’m dating them both together.” You set aside your empty coffee as the mixer said something to Daveed about another take, “It doesn’t make sense to take Daveed out on a first date when he’s dating Lin, too? We really need to educate you, Casal.”

“Educate Casal on what?” Daveed, emerging from the booth, looked like a God. His tank top was loose, one of your old painting shirts, and you loved seeing him in your clothing. You stood so Daveed could take your spot and you could seat yourself on his lap. You kissed him, softly, and then answered his question.

“Us. He’s having a hard time wrapping his head around everything.” Daveed sighed as he pressed his face into your neck. You could feel the exhaustion emanating from his body as he relaxed into the couch, “You wanna take a nap baby?” Ignoring Rafa for a moment, you turned so your nose could nuzzle against Daveed’s, “I can call Lin-Manuel and he could take us home so you can nap.”

“What about me?”

Teasingly, you grinned at Rafa, “You can come, too, you big baby.”

Daveed snorted and wrapped you up tighter, “No, Robert’s gonna mix some shit and then see if we have to do another take. I’m fine with cuddling with you, love, we can cuddle with Lin when we get home.” You nodded, curling your fingers through his, kissing Daveed before settling down to smile at Rafa.

“Do I pass your interrogation, yet, Rafael?” He tried to conceal his shock, maybe trying to prove to you that he wasn’t interrogating you, “Listen. I know it’s weird. But I love Daveed and I love Lin and I know that you’re Daveed’s best friend. I saw this coming from a mile away.”  
  
Rafa, smiling softly, nodded as he finished off his coffee.

“Yeah, you pass.”


End file.
